A Past Forgotten
by mortalathena
Summary: (Formerly A Forgotten Past) Hiccup finds an unconscious girl on an island. He takes her back to Berk and when she wakes up, they find out she has lost her memory. It begins shortly after the first How To Train Your Dragon. Rated T because I'm paranoid. No romance, just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this is my first FanFiction… also the first book I've published online… so yeah. I read through it a few times, so I'm 99.9% sure grammar and word choice are okay. Here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. I wish I did, but unfortunately, that doesn't mean I do. : (**

**Chapter 1**

Catherine Mary

I woke up with a throbbing head. I was lying on the ground and there was a boy kneeling next to me and looking at me with concern. Sitting next to him was a large black dragon who was also watching me, but his expression was one of curiosity.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, but I was already backing away, using my hands to drag myself farther away from him. When I had moved so that the pair wasn't right next to me, I got up and turned, dashing into the forest. My instincts were telling me to get out of there. Fast. I heard the boy call out to me, but I was already gone.

I ran through the forest, trying to ignore my aching head and get away as fast as possible. I saw a streak of black, and the dragon landed right in front of me, the boy on his back. I let out a small scream and then turned, running in another direction. The forest end abruptly, and I had to come to a quick stop. In front of me was a cliff. I turned to go back the other way, but before I could, the dragon landed at the edge of the forest, blocking my exit. I was trapped.

Hiccup

We found the girl on accident. Toothless and I had been exploring. We saw an island we didn't recognize and I decided to have a look around. As soon as we landed we saw her. She was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. I went over to take a closer look. When, I knelt down to see if she was ok, her eyes flew opened.

"Are you alright?" I asked, then I saw her eyes widen with fear. Before I knew it she was on her feet and running away. "Wait!" I yelled after her, but before I could even get the word out, she was gone. That girl was fast.

"Come on, bud," I called to Toothless, "Let's see if we can track her down. I want to make sure she's okay before we do anything else. Can you find her?"

Toothless just looked at me as if to say, _of course_.

"Right," I muttered as I got into the saddle, "Forget I asked. Okay, bud, let's go find her."

When we finally caught up to her, she was at the edge of a cliff. I slid out of the saddle. "Toothless, stay," I commanded in a low voice. I thought he might be the one scaring her. He did look pretty intimidating sometimes. I took as step forward and she scrambled back as much as she could without falling.

"I don't want to hurt you," I told her, "I'm just making sure you're okay. I want to help." At this point Toothless must have gotten bored and decided he wanted to meet the new person, because he bounded over to her before I could stop him. I watched nervously, worried she would try to back up and find only air under her.

Surprisingly, the girl grinned and started to pet him. "Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"His name is Toothless," I offered. She turned, and her expression instantly changed from relaxed to fearful. Then she tried to back away, and fell off the cliff.

**So… How'd I do? Hate me yet? I hope I got Hiccup right. I think I did, but I might be wrong. Please review! I will try to get the second chapter up next week, but I might put it up earlier if I get a bunch of reviews… Helpful criticism is welcome, but please don't put it too harshly, and don't just tell me that you can't stand the story or something like that. I can take some heat, but I'm not fireproof.**

***So I made a few edits. Nothing major***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I'm posting the next chapter early as a Christmas present for all my readers. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own How To Train Your Dragon and it is based off my own dragon... OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT! If I did, Catherine Mary would be in it.**

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup

I ran over to Toothless and slid into the saddle. As I flew after the girl, I saw her some how twist in midair and land on her hands and feet in the sand below. She started to get up, but before she could stand back up she collapsed. I landed and walked over to her. She was unconscious again, but nothing seemed to be broken. Still, she was obviously injured somehow, otherwise she would be conscious. I picked her up. "Come on, bud," I called to Toothless, "We need to get her back to Gothi."

When I returned to Berk, I heard a shout, and I knew the news that I had returned home with a stranger would be spreading quickly. As I expected, by the time I had landed the rest of the Berk teens and my father were waiting for me.

"What—" Astrid started to ask, but I cut her off before she could finish.

"We need to get her to Gothi," I told everyone, "someone get Gobber. Astrid, you need to go up there with me to make sure she's okay. Everyone else, stay away." I did even think Gobber should go with us. Unfortunately, he was the only one that could understand Gothi, so we needed him. I fully intended to make him leave as soon as Gothi didn't need him anymore, or as soon as the girl woke up, whichever came first.

Stoick was the first to ask what they had all obviously been thinking. "Why?"

"Because I think she's afraid of people," I told him. Then I left to take the girl to Gothi's hut.

I knocked and waited for Gothi to open the door before walking in and putting the girl down on a bed. The healer immediately began to inspect her. A few minutes later, Astrid and Gobber came running up. Gothi immediately started writing symbols with her staff in the sand that she always kept on her floor for this purpose. Gobber started reading it.

"Gothi says the girl has a head injury. She isn't sure how serious it is, but other than that she's fine," Gobber translated.

I stared at the healer in disbelief. "No other injuries," I repeated, "Are you sure?"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," I told her, "but… Astrid, she fell of a cliff. It looked like it was about fifteen, maybe twenty, feet."

This time, Astrid was looking at me in disbelief. "You're sure."

"I saw her fall over the edge," I told everyone, "I tried to catch her, but by the time I could get to her she had already hit the ground. And I don't think the head injury is from the fall, either. She landed on her hands and feet. She didn't hit her head."

Gothi wrote something in the sand. "Gothi says she'll check again, but you two need to leave," Gobber told us, "She'll be out for a while, so we'll let you know when she's waking up."

"Okay," I sighed. Then I added, "Gobber, if she shows any sign of waking, please leave. You can be a little… overwhelming and I don't want you scaring her on accident."

Gobber nodded. "Now go," he told us, "Gothi needs to work."

We left and went to find the others. They were sitting in the training arena. Everyone except my dad, that is, who I assumed had gone back to work. Astrid and I settled down as everyone watched us, waiting for me to explain.

"So, what happened?" Astrid asked when everyone was comfortable.

"Toothless and I found a new island," I started to explain, "When we landed to go explore it, we saw a girl sprawled out on the grass. I when to see if she was okay. She woke up, and when she saw us her eyes widened and she took off into the surrounding forest."

"You do realize she was probably scared of Toothless, right?" Astrid pointed out.

I glared at her for a moment. "Let me finish," I told her. Then I added, "that's what I thought at first, too. Toothless and I managed to cut her off at the edge of the forest. She was right next to a cliff. When we landed, I told Toothless to stay, then I tried to calm her down. After a little bit, Toothless must have gotten bored, because he walked up to her before I could stop him. When he got to her, she started petting him," I paused for a moment there, letting what I had just said sink in. There was silence in the group as they processed what I had just said. EVERYONE was scared of Toothless when they first met him. The only exceptions were the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, but they had all been flying dragons before then.

After a minute I continued on. "After that I talked to her again, and instantly she was scared. She turned around, took a step backward, and—"

"fell of the cliff," Astrid finished.

I nodded. "I flew after her, and I saw her twist in midair and land on her hands and feet. She started to stand up, but she collapsed. When I got to her I saw she was unconscious again. Gothi told me just now that the only injury she sustained was a head injury." Again, everyone was silent. Finally, I stood up. "I'm going to look at that island," I told everyone, "Gothi said the girl should be unconscious for a while. DON'T go to see her without me. I shouldn't be gone long. I'm going to see if there's anything there that can tell us about what happened to her."

Astrid got to her feet. "I'm going with you."

I nodded and watched as she ran off to get Stormfly ready. It took us about an hour to reach the island. When I saw the cliff that the girl fell off of, I pointed and yelled to Astrid, "That's where she fell." Astrid nodded, signaling she heard me, and glanced over at the cliff. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, and I could tell that she now understood my surprise at the girl's lack of injuries. It was not a short drop. I led her over to the spot where I found the girl.

"You were right," she told me as we climbed off our dragons, "That drop is at least fifteen feet. That girl is either really lucky or really talented. So this is where you found her?" I nodded.

"Let's start looking," I said.

**Ok. That's the chapter. Thank you scarlet (Guest), Snitchstar, and kaitlynn19 for reviewing.**

**scarlet: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Hopefully this one was better. And thanks!**

**I want more reviews, and you want another chapter. So here's the deal. Instead of not publishing the next chapter until I have more reviews, I will do something different. I will still post the next chapter in a week, but if 10 people review, I will post the next chapter EARLY. It doesn't have to be a long review, telling me what I could do better or whatever (though those are appreciated) it can just be a review telling me you want to see the next chapter early or something. Ok. Well, Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah or whatever else your celebrating! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.k. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the laptop I am typing this on, my book, my bed… Ok. I own a lot of things, but I don't own _How to Train Your Dragon._**

**Chapter 3**

Catherine Mary

I woke up with a massive headache. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a bed in a dark room. I saw herbs lining the walls, some tied together with a string and hanging on the walls, some in jars sitting on shelves. There was a low work table standing in a corner, on which some more herbs had been place, along with a few other things. Across the room, there was a second bed. I realized with a start that there was a girl sitting on it. I sat up quickly, moved to the opposite end of the bed and drew my legs in close to me, trying to get as far away as possible from her. My instincts were telling my to run, but she was closer to the door than I was. She would probably intercept me before I could make it to freedom. Besides, just the simple act of sitting up had made my head hurt worse. There was no way I would be able to run in this condition.

"Wow," the girl whispered, "you really are afraid of people."

I just stared at her, body tense, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"I'm Astrid," the girl said finally, "What's your name?"

My name? I had to think for a couple of minutes before I finally remembered it.

"Catherine Mary," I whispered, still on edge.

"Nice to meet you, Catherine Mary," Astrid told me, "Where do you live?"

I thought about it for a long time before I finally gave up "I… I can't remember," I stuttered, growing worried. I had lost my memory? The last thing I remembered was… running through the forest and falling off the cliff. Yep, I defiantly lost my memory. This wasn't good.

Astrid seemed a little worried as well. "What do you remember?"

"I was running through the forest, then I fell of a cliff. I'm sorry, but that's all."

"You lost your memory," she mutter, this time the worry was plain on her face.

Finally I gathered up the courage to ask, "Where am I?"

"You're on Berk," she told me, "that boy you were running away from, he's my friend. When you became unconscious after your fall, he brought you back here. You've been out for about a day now. I should probably tell the others you're awake. Will you stay here? I'll be right back."

I nodded. It wasn't like I could go anywhere. My head still felt like it was being used as a war drum. I couldn't help wincing at the pain in my head at even that small action.

Astrid looked at me with sympathy in her eyes "Head still hurts? Don't worry, I'm sure Gothi, our healer, has something for that. She'll be back later."

Astrid left, and in a few minutes she returned with the boy who had found me. I was still a little jumpy, but by this point I had convinced myself that they weren't going to hurt me. If they were going to, then they would have done it already, right?

After a minute of silence, the boy spoke. "Hi," he said, "I'm Hiccup. Sorry for scaring you yesterday. I didn't realize you were afraid of me. Usually everyone is scared of Toothless, so when you started petting him, I got confused and—" At this point Astrid punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he yelp, "What was that for?" I winced as the noise sent a stab of pain through my head.

"You were babbling," Astrid informed him, "I had to stop you somehow, and I knew talking over you wouldn't work."

Hiccup sighed. "So, Catherine Mary," I was surprised for a moment that he knew my name, but then I realized Astrid must have told him, "Astrid said you lost your memory. Is that true?"

I nodded.

"So you can't remember where you're from?"

I nodded again.

"Then you'll need some place to stay until we can figure everything out. Usually I would offer to let you stay at my house, but I didn't think that would be a good idea. My dad is nice, but he can be a little … overwhelming. Astrid said that you could stay at her house instead. Is that okay with you?"

I looked at Astrid who nodded encouragingly before answering, "Sure, if it isn't any trouble."

"Okay then, Gothi wants you to stay for a few more days to make sure you are healing, but after that you'll stay with Astrid."

At that point, the door opened and a child walked in. No, it took me a moment, but I realized it was an old woman. She pushed Hiccup and Astrid out before shutting the door. I watched as she walked around the work room, collecting herbs and grinding them up. She then put them in water and gave me the mixture.

"You're the healer?" I guessed.

She nodded.

"You want me to drink this?" I checked, not wanting to do the wrong thing.

Again she nodded, a smile on her lips.

I drank it, and after a minute I started to feel drowsy. Yawning, I curled up and quickly fell back asleep.

**Ok! That's the chapter! I'm not getting very many review. I don't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice… If you don't review, I'll send you yak nog! (for those of you who don't know what it is, it's a reference to _Gift of the Nightfury_.) Now review!**

**P.S. Thanks to Snitchstar and katlyn19 for reviewing.**

**P.S.S. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Guess what! I'm alive! And I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but I was busy and lazy. Also I needed to get this chapter edited. Thank you to katlyn19 for editing it. Also thank you to my sister for editing all the other chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Good news! I bought How to Train Your Dragon with the millions of dollars I had! And then I woke up. So I still don't own it.**

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup

"So what do you think of her?" I asked Astrid as we walked back from Gothi's hut.

"She seems nice," Astrid replied, "You were right, by the way."

"Right about what?" I asked.

"She is afraid of humans," she told me, "When she woke up and saw me she started sliding back."

"Why do you think that is?" I wondered aloud, "She's more comfortable around Toothless than she is around us."

"Whatever it is, I don't think it has anything to do with us personally," Astrid commented/ "She wasn't scared of me for very long. It was only her initial reaction."

"I hope that's the case," I replied, "because otherwise it's going to be very hard to help her."

Catherine Mary

I was in the healer's hut for about a week before Gothi finally let me out. I slept most of the time, so when Gothi told me I was ready to leave I was full of energy. As I changed into the new clothes Astrid had given me, I had to stop myself from jumping up and down. Shortly after I finished getting dressed, there was a knock on the door. Gothi opened it to reveal Astrid. She looked at me.

"Do the clothes fit?" she asked.

"They're perfect," I assured her, while making my way toward the door.

"Are you ready to go?" she questioned, but I was nodding even before she finished.

As we walked out, I had to remind myself that I couldn't run ahead because I

didn't know where we were going. Speaking of which...

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hiccup and I were going to show you around the village," Astrid told me.

I stopped. The excitement of being outside was soon replaced by the fear of being around

so many people.

Astrid, noticing my sudden change in attitude, stopped as well and turned to

face me. "Don't worry," she soothed, "everyone knows to stay away from you.

Hiccup and I will make sure they don't crowd you, okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

Astrid paused for a moment before asking, "Why are you scared of us?"

I though about the question for a little bit before shrugging. "Instinct?" I guessed, unable to describe it any other way. "Whenever I see someone who is unfamiliar, my first thought is to get as far away from them as possible. I don't know why," I explained.

Astrid nodded as if she had expected that answer. "Well, we should get going before Hiccup starts to wonder where we are."

We met Hiccup right outside the village. I noted with amusement that Astrid and Hiccup positioned themselves on either side of me with their dragons blocking the path behind me. The only way I could go was forward. It was as if they were afraid I might run away again. I didn't blame them. After all, I was already fighting the urge to run and had been ever since I had learned were we were going. As of now, we were only in the outskirts of the village, where there weren't very many people around during this time of day. I could't imagine how bad it was going to be when we got to the more crowded parts of the village. I took a deep breath as we started walking around, and Hiccup started talking about all the different places. It was going to be a very long day.

**Okay I know it was short, but at least it's something! I already have Chapter 5 written up, all I have to do is finish the edits. I'll try to post it next week. But if I get 5 reviews I will try to post it early. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. Thank you to katlyn19, Michaelamary, and Snitchstar for reviewing. Thank you to Saphirabrightscale for putting me on her favorite story list as well as her story alert and author alert lists. And thank you to Horsemadgirl for putting me on her favorite story list and her story alert list.**

**Have a great week! And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 5! Thank you to katlyn19 for editing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: One day I'm going to write a story that becomes very popular and then I am going to publish fan fiction on it just so I can say I DO own it. Then I will take it down and actually publish it so I can make money off of it. But today isn't that day. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. :-(**

**Chapter 5**

Catherine Mary

The tour of the village wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was worse.

Everything was going fine until we got to the busiest part of the village. We found out that, not only was I afraid of people, I was also sensitive to noise. Very sensitive. As we were walking to the village center the noise hit me like a wall. I actually took an automatic step back as if I had run into a physical barrier. It was overwhelming. I could hear each voice and I was naturally trying to process all of it at once. Both Hiccup and Astrid looked at me with concern.

" Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"I'm fine," I told her. "The noise is just overwhelming."

"Maybe we should come back later," Hiccup suggested, " when it's be less crowded."

I nodded, ready to get away from all the noise. Hiccup and Astrid led me away from the village to the edge of a forest. I was already starting to feel better.

"Better?" Hiccup asked.

I nodded, the quiet starting to calm me down.

"Well," Hiccup said, " you should probably stay away from crowded places."

I nodded again. We went over to an ocean-front cliff and sat down.

After a moment, Hiccup started talking. "While you were unconscious," he started to explain, "Astrid and I went back to where I found you and looked for clues about where you came from. When we arrived, we found these where you had been lying." Hiccup took something out of the bag he had been carrying. He then placed the items into my outstretched hand.

One of the items was a circlet. It was silver, with pictures of bears stamped around the edge. The other thing was a small bag. I opened it and poured the contents into my hand. The bag held at least a dozen large beads, also made of silver. At the bottom of that bag was a wide strip of white cloth.

"Do any of these things seem familiar to you?" Astrid asked.

I nodded. "These are mine," I confirmed, already tying the white cloth around my wrist, making sure the knotted part was on the outside.

"Are you starting to remember?" Hiccup asked, hope evident in his voice.

I shook my head. "Not much," I told him. "I remember that my parents gave these to me, but that's all. I still don't remember where I came from or how I got to the island."

I could see the disappointment on Hiccup's face. "Well, at least that's something," he replied, with a sympathetic half-smile on his face.

I nodded and tried to smile in return, though I'm sure mine looked just as weak. "I'm sure it will all come back to me eventually," I said, even though in reality, I felt like I never would remember anything.

"Well," Hiccup said, "I think the town center probably isn't as crowded now. Everyone is probably at dinner. Do you want to finish the tour and then go get something to eat?"

I nodded.

"Well let's go," Hiccup said as he started to stand up. Astrid and I did the same, and we started walking back towards the village even though I really wanted to run in the other direction.

**Ok. That's it! I know this is another short chapter, so sorry. I haven't finished chapter 6 yet, so I don't know how long it will take me to get it up. And please review! (does really adorable puppy dog face with quivering lip) The button is right down there.**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to post something today. And I figured a short chapter is better than nothing, right? :-) Anyways, I just finished this chapter, so no one has edited it yet. I read through it once to check for mistakes, but that's all the editing I was able to do. I haven't had anybody else read through it because, like I said, I wanted it posted today. So, if you see any mistakes, please let me know! I will try to fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon (from now on I'm just going to call it HTTYD), SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**Chapter 6**

Catherine Mary

That night, I had a nightmare. But this nightmare was different. When you wake up from most nightmares, you can tell yourself that everything is fine. You can tell yourself that the nightmare wasn't real, that whatever horrible thing happened in the dream never really happened. But this nightmare, it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. I couldn't tell myself it wasn't real, that the events in the nightmare had not taken place, because I remembered them now. I remembered them all too clearly. I remembered that my parents were dead.

In my dream, I felt the heat from the fire. It had consumed my house, and my parents were trapped inside. I remembered watching from the edge of the forest, unable to do anything to help them.

I woke up in a panic. I could still feel the heat, even though I was awake. It felt as if there was fire consuming everything around me. I left Astrid's house as silently as I could, and ran. I didn't pay attention to where I was going, until I found myself at the edge of the woods. I should've stopped there. In the back of my mind, I knew Hiccup and Astrid would be worried when they found me gone. But something urged me on.

When I entered the woods, I started to calm down again. There was a familiar and comforting feeling being surrounded by the trees I slowed down and eventually sat, just enjoying the familiarity and comfort of my surroundings and try to forget the horrible dream.

Hiccup

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I looked outside and when I saw how late it was, I let out a groan. _Why would someone be knocking in the middle of the night?_ I thought. I heard knocking again, and when I realized that whoever it was wasn't going to go away I slowly got up and went to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw Astrid standing outside, eyes wide with worry.

"Astrid," I started, instantly alert, "what's wrong?"

"Catherine Mary is gone," she told me. "I saw her run into the woods."

**Well, that's it. Are you ready for my sob story? I have been really, really busy the past to weeks. Last weekend I had this class on Sunday to get ready for the ACT and I was doing homework on Saturday. The week before I took the SAT on Saturday and was volunteering on Sunday. And last Wednesday I had TWO papers due that I hadn't even started because of events mentioned above and homework over the rest of the week. I had to stay up until 1:00 Tuesday night to finish one of them! Luckily the second one was due at 11:59 Wednesday night so I didn't have to stay up even later to finish it. Even through all that, I updated chapters for you. Instead of sleeping in, I got up to edit the chapters and post them so that you wouldn't have to wait an indefinite amount of time to read them. Are you feeling guilty yet? Do you know how you could show me your appreciation for my dedication to this story? ****_REVIEW!_**** Reviews make me happy! So, please review!**

**Oh! Also, thank you to kaitlynn19, VictoryD, and Snitchstar for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up. I had to get someone to edit it for me. Thank you to Snitchstar for editing it! (You guy should tell Snitchstar thank you as well because without him or her agreeing to edit it who knows how long it would have taken to get this story up. Also thank my other WONDERFUL editors!)**

**Boring disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and it would be crazy to pretend otherwise.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Hiccup

"She ran into the woods?" I asked. Any fatigue that I had instantly left when the words sunk in.

Astrid nodded. Everyone on Berk knew that the woods, though relatively safe during the day, were dangerous at night. No one ever ventured out there alone. However, we had forgotten to tell Catherine Mary that.

"We have to go find her," I told Astrid. "Meet me at the edge of the woods after you've saddled up Stormfly."

Astrid nodded and left. I went to go get Toothless. In about five minutes, I was ready and waiting for Astrid. Astrid showed up only a minute later. With Toothless and Stormfly's help, we quickly located her, thankfully unharmed. We found her sitting on a rock and staring off into the distance, upset and completely unaware of the panic she had caused. Astrid and I sat down next to her. After a moment, Catherine Mary broke the silence.

"My parents are dead," she told us. Astrid and I looked over at her, shocked.

"How do you know?" I asked. I was half hoping that she had regained her memory, but a part of me was expecting her to admit that she didn't know. Also, I didn't want the statement she had just made to be true. I didn't want her to have anymore pain than her memory loss had already caused her.

"I had to dream about it," she told us.

"Are you sure it was real?" Astrid asked. "It might have all just been a nightmare."

"No," Catherine Mary answered. "I remember it now; I remember every detail. They died in a fire. I remember watching from the woods outside my house. I couldn't do anything to help them. I'm sorry I ran away, but I couldn't stay in the room anymore. I had to go outside to clear my head."

"That's fine," I said, "but if you come outside again, don't come into the woods without someone else. They are perfectly safe in the day, but at night they can be dangerous."

When I said that, I noticed that she smiled a little bit, as if our concern was amusing. However, she reluctantly agreed not to come out here alone again at night.

Just as we were getting up to leave, there was a growl behind us. We turned around and at the edge of the clearing we saw a pack of wolves.

Catherine Mary

When Hiccup told me that the woods were dangerous, I couldn't help but find it slightly amusing. I appreciated their concern, but something told me that I would be almost completely safe, no matter how dangerous the animals were. I agreed, however, because I didn't want them to know how different I truly was. When the wolves came, though, it became a lot harder to hide. I was the one closest to the pack, and when they started acting hostile, my instinct took over and I got ready to protect myself and my friends. I crouched down so that I was closer to the animals' height and growled a warning.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you attack me or my friends, I will have no choice but to defend my pack."

"You think you can defeat us?" the pack leader asked an amusement. "We outnumber you and are better equipped for a fight. How do you think you could defeat us?"

"I have been blessed by the wild," I told them, "and the wild is also my protector. Not only can I beat you, but if you did defeat me and kill me, then you would bring down his anger."

At that point, I took off the piece of cloth that I had tied around my right wrist. I lifted my arm to show the marking just under my palm that I somehow knew gave me protection from any attempt on my life. The mark radiated power and as I showed it, I saw the wolves' eyes grow wide with fear and they ran back into the forest.

Once that was over, I stood up and turned around, but stopped as I saw the shocked faces of my two friends at what I had just done. I panicked and sprinted off into the woods.

They saw. They saw. That was the only thing going through my mind as I ran through the forest. In my mind, I heard them laughing at me, teasing me, and worst of all fearing me. I don't know why I saw those images, but it felt almost like it had happened before. Imaginary laughter echoed in my ears as I got as far away as possible from the people who had discovered my secret. Eventually I slowed down; the adrenaline that pushed me onwards slowly giving out. The one part of myself that I had almost always kept hidden was known by the two strangers I had just met. Known by the only people I felt comfortable with.

**Is that dramatic or what? Thank you to VictoryD for following and favoriting me as an author! And thank you to kaitlynn19 for favoriting me as an author! As always thank you to Snitchstar, VictoryD, and kaitlynn19 for reviewing. Virtual cookies to you! (::)(::)(::) In attempt to gain more reviews, I have decided to make a game of sorts. I will ask a random question, and you will review to answer, and while you're doing that you can tell me what you think of my story. Then when I post the next chapter I will give you my answer. Okay? So, first question. Blue and black or white and gold? :) (Sorry I couldn't help myself!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm alive!**

**I'm so, so , so, so, so, so sorry! (ducks behind a wall to escape from angry readers)**

**Anyways… here's the next chapter! Yaaaay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD! Stop bugging me about it! (Storms off in annoyance)**

**Chapter 8**

Hiccup

After Catherine Mary ran off into the forest again, Astrid and I stood in the clearing for a moment, shocked and completely confused by what had just happened. After a minute, however, we came to our senses and immediately started chasing after her.

"What just happened?" Astrid asked as we followed our dragons.

"I have no idea," I replied. "It looked like…"

"She was talking to the wolves," Astrid finished.

I nodded. That was exactly what it seemed like. However, that was impossible. No one had ever been able to fully communicate with animals.

At that moment, we emerged in a clearing. I looked around, and noticed Catherine Mary sitting in the shadows at the edge of the clearing. She was hugging herself, and she stared at us. Her eyes were wide and she looked ready to start running at any minute.

"What…" I started, but Catherine Mary cut me off.

"That was nothing."

"You mean what you did back there with the wolves?"

"I was imitating them . That's all."

I glanced at Astrid. She didn't believe that was what happened there, either, but it was obvious that Catherine Mary wasn't going to tell us any more. For whatever reason, she seemed scared to death of what she had just done. So we dropped the subject.

"Let's go back," I suggested.

Catherine nodded, looking relieved. As I climbed on Toothless, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to this girl. For her to fear her own kind more than she fears dragons, even without her memories, someone must have done something awful to her. She seemed to want her memories so badly, but I wasn't so sure getting them back would be a good thing. Perhaps, in this case, it would be better for what was lost to stay that way. She wanted to remember a home, somewhere she belongs, but something told me she wouldn't find one in her past.

Catherine Mary

When we arrived back at Astrid's house, I went straight to bed. When I woke up again, the sun was up and most of the village was already awake. I got dressed and went to the great hall to see if there was anything left to eat. I had gotten a plate to eat and was sitting down at an empty table when I saw Astrid and Hiccup walking towards me. I immediately started thinking about the worst thing that could happen.

_They're coming to ask me about what really happened last night._

_No, they know what happened last night. They know that I'm different and they're coming to tease me and laugh at me. After they do that they'll kick me off the island and I will have nowhere to go._

With each thought I started to panic more and more. Each scene playing through my head was worse than the one before it. I was seriously considering running away when Hiccup and Astrid sat down. Hiccup must have noticed this, because he grabbed my wrist when he sat down, effectively cutting off my escape.

"Relax," he said, "it isn't anything bad."

I calmed down a little bit. They weren't acting like they were about to kick me off the island. They seemed just as friendly as yesterday. I nodded to Hiccup to show I heard him. Once he was sure I wasn't going to make a run for it, he let go of my arm.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"We wanted to work with you today to find out what you know," Hiccup began.

"If you're asking if I've remembered anything, nothing new has come up since last night," I told them.

"That's not what we meant." It was Astrid this time. "We want to know what you can do. We aren't sure how long you'll be staying here. Until you get your memories back, you don't have anywhere else to go. Since that could happen later today or never, we decided that until you get your memories back we are going to act like you are staying here permanently. So we want to figure out what you are able to do and what you need to learn. "

I grinned. They weren't making me leave. In fact, they were willing to let me stay forever if I didn't get my memories back. All the worries had been bothering me since last night vanished. I nodded. "That seems reasonable. When do we start?"

"As soon as your ready," Hiccup answered.

"Okay. I have a couple more things to do after I eat, then we can start."

"Well, I'll let you finish up. I need to go start class." Hiccup stood and left.

I turned to Astrid. "Are you going with him?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to stay with you to make sure you don't get lost."

I shrugged and started eat. After a moment of silence I asked, "So what does Hiccup teach?"

"Hiccup was the first Viking to train a dragon. He's teaching the other teens about their dragons and how to train them."

"So you haven't had dragons for very long?"

"No. About a month, actually." Astrid paused before asking, "Catherine Mary, when Hiccup told us about finding you, he said when Toothless went up to you you weren't scared of him. He told us that you started petting him. You're the first person we've ever met that wasn't scared of him when you first saw him."

I shrugged. "I guess I've always been more comfortable around animals. I am now, at least. I'm not sure why." It probably had something to do with my special powers, but I had a feeling that was only part of it. The rest probably had something to do with my past, but that was just a guess. I really hoped I was wrong. If it did have something to do with my past, then it was probably a past I didn't want to remember.

I sighed and stood up, finished with my breakfast. "I'm almost ready," I told Astrid.

Astrid nodded. "Well, finish up and we'll go."

**So that's the chapter. Thank you to kaitlynn19 and VictoryD for reviewing. Thank you to for following and favoriting my story. Finally, thank you to kaitlynn19 and my sister for editing this chapter.**

**Ok. My answer to last chapter's question: I saw both.**

**This chapter's question is… (Drum roll) What is your favorite quote from HTTYD?**

**Review to tell me your answer and how I did on this chapter! Please! (Shows a picture of Toothless with puppy dog eyes) REVIEW!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm alive! *Hides as angry readers glare* I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was lazy then I was busy. I will try to be better. However, I'm not making any promises, so prepare yourself for possibly sporadic updates. I'm going to start posting a new fan fiction at some point (really bad idea, I know). Any fans of Young Justice, look out for that.**

**Thank you to kaitlyn19 for editing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Chapter 9**

Catherine Mary

When we arrived back at Astrid's house, I went up to my room and grabbed my circlet and beads from where I had placed them last night. After that I tried, and failed, to braid my hair. Eventually Astrid offered to do it for me, and I immediately accepted. I showed her how the braid was supposed to go, and we started talking as she did my hair.

"How do you know how to do this, if you've forgotten everything?" Astrid asked.

I shrugged. "How do you know how to walk when you don't remember learning?" I returned, "I remember how to do things, I just don't remember learning them."

Astrid nodded and tied up my hair. "Okay. That's done. Do you need to do anything else before we leave?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm ready to go." As I said this, I checked my wrist to make sure the cloth was firmly knotted in place.

"Well, in that case, let's go." Astrid stood up and left the room. I followed.

Hiccup

When I got to the Academy, the others were already waiting for me. "Okay, everyone listen up!" I called. Everyone turned their attention to me. "Before we begin, I wanted to let everybody know that our… guest is coming shortly. When she arrives, everyone needs to be very careful with how they treat her. She gets scared very easily. Please be very calm and quiet around her."

Everyone nodded, but I still had a feeling that everything would go wrong. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" I mumbled to myself. Still, she was going to have to meet everyone eventually. After all, there's no telling how long she'd be staying. So, I just ignored the feeling and started class.

We had just finished warming up when Astrid arrived with Catherine Mary. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. When she saw everyone, her eyes widened slightly and she took a small step backwards, as if she was trying to hide behind Astrid. The rest of the teens, oblivious to her nervous actions, gathered around her. Completely ignoring my warning, they started introducing themselves, each person talking over everyone else.

"Guys?" I tried to get their attention before everything got out of hand. Unfortunately, I was too late. I saw Catherine Mary's eyes grow even bigger. A panicked expression made its way onto her face. Then, before anyone could react, Catherine Mary pushed through the ring of people surrounding her and dashed to the other side of the arena. Once there, she crouched, ready to act should it become necessary. She never took her eyes off anybody. Everyone stood frozen, startled by Catherine Mary's reaction. I glanced at Astrid who, though startled by Catherine Mary's quick reaction, did not seem at all surprised at what had happened.

Nobody moved for a moment. I was the first to break the silence. "Well, Catherine Mary, this is Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Everyone, this is Catherine Mary."

After that, everyone seemed to unfreeze, though everyone was more cautious than before. I was grateful for that, but I didn't want to take anymore chances so I decided to get everyone out before the situation escalated again. Astrid would take care of Catherine Mary's testing. "Okay, gang, let's go." For once, everyone seemed to take the hint, and they followed me out of the ring without complaining.

**Okay. That's it. I know it's kind of short, but I figured you'd want a shorter wait and a shorter chapter instead of a longer wait and a longer chapter.**

**Thank you to Camacazi Toothless for putting me on his/ her author alert.**

**Thank you to kaitlyn19 for reviewing**

**Thank you to for favoriting my story.**

**Okay… So my answer to the question is… "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." **

**-Hiccup**

**Next question: Favorite character?**

**Please please please review… I feel so lonely…**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! Yay! Sorry this took so long. I'm not even going to bother with excuses. This chapter was edited by kaitlynn19. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. **

Chapter 10

Hiccup

After I finished with class that day, I went back to the training area to see how Astrid and Catherine Mary were doing. When I arrived, they were sparing. Astrid was calling out suggestions to Catherine Mary as they fought. Catherine Mary was stumbling a lot, which surprised me. From what I had seen so far, Catherine Mary didn't seem to be clumsy.

As Catherine Mary turned, I realized her hair style wasn't one I had ever seen before. Her hair was woven into a braid. She wore her circlet, but instead of putting it over or under the braid was in it. And at every place where two parts of hair crossed in the braid, one of the silver bead connected them.

My attention was brought back to the fight as Astrid knocked down Catherine Mary another time. She coached Catherine Mary as she helped her up. They started again, Catherine Mary growing increasingly irritated. Finally she growled and tossed both her shield and her weapon aside. The sudden and unexpected action caused Astrid to pause and Catherine Mary used that hesitation as a chance to attack. Any thoughts I had about her clumsiness were instantly erased. She moved with a balance and grace that I had never seen before. Astrid quickly got over her shock and attacked, although her hits were more gentle than before. Catherine Mary dodged all of them and was able to get in hits of her own as well.

As Catherine Mary proved she could handle herself, Astrid started to go harder on her. Catherine Mary managed to stay ahead of her the entire time even when Astrid was trying her best. Astrid finally cornered Catherine Mary after about 20 minutes of sparring. She swung her practice sword at Catherine Mary's neck to simulate an enemy's final blow. Catherine Mary simply grinned and ducked. When she ducked, however, she simply moved her head into the sword's path. I flinched. The blow was soft enough that it wouldn't hurt anyone under normal circumstances. But Catherine Mary was still recovering from a head injury and she didn't have a helmet on. No matter how soft the blow was, it wouldn't be good. In the split second it took to register what was happening, the blow connected. Catherine Mary didn't even flinch. When I looked closer, I noticed the the sword hadn't touched her head. Catherine Mary had tilted her head at just the right angle so that her circlet caught the practice blade before it reached her head. Taking advantage of Astrid's shock, she slapped Astrid's hand, causing her to instinctively open her hand and drop her weapon. Catherine Mary grabbed it, darted around Astrid and placed the edge of the blade on Astrid's shoulder. There was a moment of silence before Catherine cheerfully declared, "I win." She then dropped the blade, placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

Astrid and I glanced at each other. "Do you recognize it?" I asked. Astrid shook her head.

Catherine Mary looked at us, her eyes conveying her confusion. "Recognize what?"

"Each tribe has a slightly different style of fighting," Astrid explained.

"Sometimes we can tell where someone is from based on their technique," I continued, "Astrid was trying see if she could recognize any moves that you used while she was training you."

Catherine Mary nodded in understanding. "So what now?"

I looked at the sun, which was just starting its descent. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

As we walk Astrid and I slowed down. Once we were some distance behind Catherine Mary, I turned to Astrid. "Well, what did you find?"

"She was pretty good at almost everything I asked her to do," Astrid reported, "However, she flat out refused to hunt or fish."

I was slightly surprised by this. "Did she say why?"

"No, but for some reason it really upset her. I felt guilty for even suggesting it."

Before I could say anything else, we were at the main hall. Astrid and I got our food and sat down with the other teens at our usual table. As I was setting down my food, I noticed Catherine Mary was sitting at an empty table. I made my way over to her. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Catherine Mary seemed to panic. "Don't worry," I assured her, "after your reaction this morning, I think everyone will be a little more careful around you."

After a moment of thought Catherine Mary reluctantly nodded and grabbed her plate. When we returned to the table, everyone stopped talking. It seemed like Catherine Mary's display had more of an effect than I thought. There was an awkward silence that stretched for a few minutes. "Hiccup, have you told Catherine Mary how you lost your leg yet?" Astrid finally asked.

I shook my head. "Would you like to hear it, Catherine Mary?"

She gave a small nod.

"Well, it all started one night..." I then told Catherine Mary the story of how I found Toothless and the events that followed. The other teens interrupted occasionally with comments and corrections. The former lighthearted atmosphere returned to the table. Midway through the story, I glanced over to where Catherine Mary was sitting. She had a small but genuine smile on her face. Even better was the fact that she finally seemed slightly relaxed. Ever since I found her on the island, she had been cautious and scared. Even when she was unconscious, she looked like she was only pretending to sleep and was ready to jump up at the first sign of attack. But at that moment I saw some of the tension leave her face. It gave me hope that whatever happened to her that made her so guarded, maybe we could undo it.

Catherine Mary

While everyone was talking and laughing I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. A strange and comfortable feeling came over me. It took a moment for me to figure out what this feeling was. I felt... accepted. Nobody on Berk knew much about me, but that hadn't mattered. They treated me as one of their own. For that moment, I wasn't worried about them rejecting me. I had no doubt that worry would come back. But why? Why was the feeling of acceptance unfamiliar? Why was the worry always there?

**Okay! That's the chapter. I think there's going to be one more chapter for this story. But don't worry! There will be a sequel. My answer to the last question is… Toothless! Yes, I consider him a character. The question for this chapter is: What is your favorite scene from the movie? REVIEW! Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been working on other stuff. Anyways, here it it is!**

**Thank you to my sister for proof reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

Chapter 11

Hiccup

A month after I found Catherine Mary, she still hadn't regained any of her memories. We more or less settled into a new routine with her. She was still a little jumpy around other people, but she was pretty relaxed around Astrid and me. She was more relaxed around the other teens than around the adults, but that wasn't really saying much. Whenever she was with adults, she was terrified. She spent a lot of time alone. Usually we could find her in the woods if we were looking for her. She also enjoyed watching our dragon lessons. The dragons all liked her a lot. They would just kind of naturally gather around her. Based her reaction, Catherine Mary felt the same way. She acted the same way she had with Toothless when we had found her.

"It's ironic, you know, that she's the only one that doesn't have a dragon of her own," I said as Astrid and I watched one such encounter.

Astrid looked at me. "Why don't we change that?"

Catherine Mary

One morning, Astrid woke me up early. "What's going on?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

Astrid grinned. "It's a surprise. Come on."

I groaned, but I did as I was told and got out of bed. Once I was ready, Astrid grabbed my arm and practically dragged me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying yet again to get information.

"You'll see."

Finally, we came to a stop next to Stormfly. Next to her, I saw Hiccup and Toothless waiting for us as well. Astrid mounted Stormfly before holding out a hand to help me up. I accepted it and jumped onto Stormfly as well. Once I was settled, we took off. We flew for about an hour before we arrived at our destination. It was an island that was completely devoid of any humans from what I could see.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" I asked as I slid off of Stormfly.

"Remember how we said that until you get your memories back we were going to assume you were going to stay on Berk?" Hiccup asked. I nodded. "Well, if you're going to live in Berk you'll need a dragon."

I felt a grin on my face as I looked around at all the wild dragons. I as I wondered through the forest most of the dragons moved up close enough to look at me, but none came up to me. Finally, a pink Monstrous Nightmare approached. I smiled, and held my hand out like Hiccup told me to before I started looking.

"What are you going to name her?" Astrid asked as she walked up beside me.

I thought about it for a moment. "Adrasteia."

"Well, why don't we go home and start your training?" Hiccup suggested. "You have a lot of catching up to do."

I nodded. "Come on," I whispered to Adrasteia as my two friends mounted their dragons, "let's go home."

**Well, there you have it! Thank you to MseriesJ143 for following this story. And thank you to Eeveecat1248 for all your review so far. And everyone else who reviewed/followed/favorited! **

**My answer to the last question: the scene where Toothless is drawing Hiccup! **

**New question: Do you have any theories on Catherine Mary's past? **

**I will post the sequel as soon as I can! Review! Thank you for sticking with me until the end. I DID IT! I COMPLETED MY FIRST FAN FICTION! **


	12. Seek peak

**Hey! I'm back. I know I said I was done with this book, but I wanted to let anyone following my story know that I will be posting the sequel soon. Probably on Sunday. I just finished the first chapter. Sorry it took so long. Sometimes the hardest part of writing a story is starting and that was the case with this one. Anyways, after months of waiting I'm happy to announce to my loyal readers that the sequel is here. Yay! And, since I'm technically not allowed to write a chapter that is just an author's note, I have a treat for you amazing people. Here's a first look at my sequel...**

Once I convinced the Terrible Terrors to stay, I mounted Adrasteia and followed the other teens. When I finally caught up to them, Hiccup turned around to look at me. "Any trouble?" He yelled.

You mean aside from the usual memory loss? I thought. "Not much," I said aloud. Even with the wind I could hear him chuckle at that. By now, no one was surprised by my "talent with dragons" that surpassed even Hiccup's. Of course, they didn't realize that what I was doing was no more of a talent than Hiccup having a conversation with Astrid, but I wasn't about to correct them. Just like I wasn't going to let them know that my fighting style didn't come from what the people in my tribe taught me. I might not have my memories, but that was one thing I did know. But if I told them, it would lead them to what I really could do and that scared me to death.

**There you go! So keep an eye out for The Connection. I'll try to post it on Sunday. Cookies for all of you for waiting so long. (::)**


End file.
